Creando nuevos recuerdos
by La chica del gorro azul
Summary: Para Edward las Navidades sólo eran un motivo más para estar triste, hasta que llegó ella y comenzaron a crear nuevos recuerdos. CullenChristmastContest.


_**Cullen Christmast Contest:  
Nombre del One-Shot:**__ Creando nuevos recuerdos  
__**Nombre de la Autora**__: La chica del gorro azul  
__**Personajes**__: Edward - Bella  
__**Rating**__: T  
__**Summary**__: Para Edward las Navidades sólo eran un motivo más para estar triste, hasta que llegó ella y comenzaron a crear nuevos recuerdos._

Él los veía, como siempre.

Nada cambiaba, ni en el Día de Navidad.

Su madre se encontraba colocando los adornos del árbol, mientras su padre subido a una escalera, colocaba las luces. Cada cierto tiempo, se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Se respiraba amor.

Entonces Él parpadeaba y ya no estaban ahí, es más, no había nada, el rincón del árbol se encontraba vacío decorado con una simple maceta que reclamaba un poco de agua por cada una de sus hojas. Y de repente, los podía ver entrando por la puerta de la cocina. Él los seguía y veía como su padre le colocaba a su madre el delantal que ponía "Besa a la cocinera" y claro, no lo contradecía, y se besaban.

Volvía a parpadear y se encontraba a su madre lavando las verduras en el fregadero mientras su padre iba cortando las que ésta les iba dando.

Y es que no había ni un solo segundo que se olvidara de Esme y de Carlisle cuando entraba en la casa familiar, dónde había vivido hasta que se había mudado con su amor.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como venían esas ilusiones, se iban, y esta vez la causa era el grito de su hermana pequeña Alice, que lo observaba junto a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Recordando a mamá y a papá como siempre?.-dijo con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa triste. .- Yo también los recuerdo mucho Edward.

Y ella esperaba una contestación de Él que nunca iba a llegar. Como siempre.

- Edwie, algún día tendrás que empezar a hablar de ellos. Y no sólo con Bella, también eran mis padres, ¿recuerdas?- Ella lo miraba intensamente a los ojos.

- Lo siento Alice, de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo- dijo evitando mirar a los ojos de Alice, los mismos ojos que los de su padre.

- Ya está bien de decir lo siento Edward, pero por hoy lo dejaremos, al fin y al cabo es Navidad.

Edward levantó la mirada, y la volvió a bajar. No soportaba ver sus ojos, no cuando se encontraba entre esas paredes.

- Anda vamos, Rose y Jazz se encuentran en el salón eligiendo las películas. Emmett se fue a buscar la comida que encargamos.

Ya nadie era capaz de cocinar en esa cocina. La última que la había tocado era Esme, y así sería.

- ¿Y Bella dónde está?.- preguntó Alice.

- Fue junto Angela y Ben a darles sus regalos.

- Cierto, yo ya se los di ayer- dijo alegremente-

- Miedo me das, a saber que les regalaste.- dijo en broma-

- Aaah, no lo sabrás hasta que me des el mío, y... ¡espero que sea perfecto!

- Si Alice, te vas a quedar impresionado de mi buen gusto esta vez.- y no era para menos, él lo había comprado cuando estuvo en una conferencia en Paris.-

- Bueno, ahora que estamos más animados, ¡vamos con la gente a la fiesta!

Se dirigieron hacia el salón. Era muy amplio, decorado en tonos claros. Jasper se encontraba sentado en un sofa de dos con el mando en la mano, mientras que Rose se encontraba en uno de tres recostada con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Pensando en Emmie verdad Rose? - Dijo con picardía.

Rose abrió los ojos, y le guiñó un ojo y los volvió a cerrar.

- Ah sí, hola Edward y hola Alice. Ya elegimos la película, y no te puedes quejar. Recuerda que el año pasado te tocó a ti, y este año le tocó a Bella y la estoy representando.

- Pero Rose, aún podemos negociar. Mira te dejo el vestido...

Edward las dejó hablando y se sentó junto Jasper.

- Hola Jazz

- Hola Edwie

- Que manía de llamarme eso.- dijo mirandolo mal en broma.

- No te gusta Eddie... pues Edwie.

- Bueno, esto es el cuento de nunca acabar. Por cierto, ¿no debe de ser tan difícil poner un DVD no?

- La verdad es que ya está colocado, solo hay que darle a este botón.- lo señaló con el dedo sin llegar a pulsarlo- y luego al play.

- Ah vale, como tardabas tanto.

- No es eso, es que estoy viendo si el nuevo juego que he creado va, se lo quiero regalar a Emmett, y así ya podremos jugar con él esta noche- dijo sonriendo.-

- ¿Del que tanto me hablaste? Genial. Así luego echamos una partida de tres.

- Pues claro, e incluso de seis, además ya he creado todos los perfiles. - dijo ilusionado.

- Te vas a hacer millonario con este juego Jazz, por cierto, que nombre le pusiste al final?

- Ya lo descubrirás.- dijo haciéndose el interesante.

Y sin esperarlo, sonó el timbre.

- Es Emmiiiiiiiie! .- dijo Alice y se marchó corriendo estrepitosamente.

Todos se quedaron mirando, ya solo faltaba Bella y estaban todos, y cuánto tardaba para dar los regalos pensaba Edward.

- Mi Alice tiene una habilidad especial para saber quien timbra según la forma en la que lo hace.- dijo todo orgulloso Jasper.

- Bueno, chicos, ya llegó el alma de la fiesta y con todo un regimiento de comida para pasarnos aquí encerrados varios días.- dijo Emmett entrando por la puerta de repente y hablando con ese vozarrón.

Emmett se fue acercando junto ellos.

- Oh, mi querida Rose.- dijo antes de besarla. - Hola a los demás! ¿Dónde está Bella?

- Tu querida hermana aún no ha vuelto de casa de Angela.- le contestó Alice

- Seguro que se enredaron charlando… como siempre.- dijo entre risas.

- Bueno, Alice y yo nos vamos a la cocina a ir guardando toda esta comida. Por cierto, me trajiste la ensalada que te dije, ¿verdad Emmett?- dijo Rose

- Pues claro, como iba a olvidarme.- dijo sonriendo antes de girarse hacia la televisión.

Los chicos empezaron a jugar a un juego de lucha, mientras Rose y Alice colocaban en silencio la comida en la nevera. Hasta que…

- ¿Qué tal estás Alice?

- Estoy bien, Rose.

- Es normal que os traiga muchos recuerdos esta casa, si tan mal os ponéis sería mejor que lo celebráramos en otro lugar.

- No, Rose, es la tradición.

Rose ante eso no contestó.

- Es, es Bella!.- dijo Alice saltando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Al fin!.-

Alice le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Por fin estoy en casa!

- Tienes las mejillas coloradas. .- le dijo Edward sonriéndole desde la puerta del salón.

- Eso es porque hace frío afuera, te vienes conmigo al sofá a cubrirme con una mantita?.- le contestó Bella.

- Em, hola Bella, nosotras también estamos aquí.- dijo Rose, aunque no quería interrumpir el momento.

- Lo sé, chicas. ¿Ya trajo el gigante toda la comida?.- dijo Bella dejando el abrigo en el armario de la entrada junto a los demás y la maleta con la ropa al lado de las escaleras que iban al segundo piso.

- Sí, la he terminado de colocar justo ahora en la nevera.- le respondió Rose.- he hecho un tremendo esfuerzo.- en ironía, claro

- Vamos a tener una cena espléndida.- dijo Bella

- Y, ¡ después película!.- cambió de tema Alice.- y, por cierto… ¿podríamos cambiar la película?- puso ojitos- sabes de sobra que adoro a Rudolf.

- No, Alice, lo siento, pero me tocaba a mi, y la eligo yo, y por cierto, ¿y Edward?- contestó Bella.

- Iría al salón.- sugirió Rose.

- Vete a buscarlo, mientras yo voy colocando tu ropa en el armario para que no se arrugue, así de paso miro si has traido lo que te dije o me has engañado.- dijo Alice avisándola.

- Te acompaño, Alice.-

Y Rose coge la mini-maleta y suben las escaleras juntas.

Bella fue hasta el salón y se encontró a Jasper y a Emmett jugando en el sofá de dos, mientras Edward ya se encontraba en el de tres con una manta sobre su regazo.

Bella comenzó a avanzar, con cuidado de no entorpecer la vista a los jugadores.

- Hola Jazz, hola gigante.

- Hola Bells.

- Hola enana.

Por supuesto, ambos lo dijeron sin quitar la mirada de la televisión y sus dedos de los mandos.

Pero eso a ella le daba igual en ese momento. Ya le daría un coscorrón a Emmett después.

Se sentó junto Edward y él de inmediato la abrazó y la acercó a él.

- Tardaste mucho.

- Culpa tuya haberte ido.- dijo picaronamente Bella.

- Supongo que cargaré con las consecuencias. .- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

De repente vio a Esme en el sillón de una pieza tomando una taza de té, mientras su padre se acercaba despacio para darle una sorpresa que consistía, en nada más y nada menos que en un beso en la cabeza.

- Eeedward .- dijo Bella para atraer su atención.

La imagen se fue.

- Dime Bella.- dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella.

- Otra vez recordándolos, ¿no?

- Sabes que sí, me es imposible en esta casa. Ya es la tercera vez que los veo hoy…

- Mmm...- dijo dándole un beso en el cuello- sabes que yo nunca pensaré que eres un bicho raro.- se notaba que lo intentaba animar.

- Lo sé amor, anda ven, y cuéntame que tal en casa de Angela.

Bella le contó su tarde con Angela y Ben, su impresión cuando les dió sus regalos, y también que ella le regaló un nuevo par de zapatos que le había encantado y Ben un par de libros de segunda mano, de esos que le gustaban a ella.

Estuvieron charlando, y entonces Edward le contó lo que había visto antes. Ella se quedó callada, le besó, y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Ese abrazo fue medio interrumpido por una efusiva Alice, que comenzó a informar a todos de su misión acerca de las tareas. Bella, la chef, cocinaría junto con Edward, el médico; Alice, asesora de imagen de personajes famosos decoraría la casa y pondría la mesa junto a Jasper, el diseñador de videjuegos bélicos y Emmett, jugador de beisbol montarían el gran árbol de Navidad y harían las palomitas y chocolate caliente, que era la receta maestra de Rosalie, presentadora de un programa de moda en la televisión.

Edward y Bella fueron a la cocina de la mano, mientras los demás se dirigían a sus respectivos lugares para hacer sus tareas.

Entraron en la cocina.

- Edward, ponme el mandilón.

- Pero Bella...

- No hay ningún pero Edward, es Navidad, y ya sé que tus padres no están cielo, y que estas fechas son muy importantes para ti, al igual que esta casa, pero es hora de despertarse, de no estar anclado, de dejarlos ir Edward. Es hora de construír nuevos recuerdos, nuestros nuevos recuerdos. Yo y tú, tus hermanos Alice y Emmett y Jasper y Rosalie también lo estamos. Edward, ponme el mandilón.

- Tienes razón Bella... Lo siento.- cogió el mandilón que decía "Besa a la cocinera" y apartandole el pelo se lo colocó bien y le hizo el lazo en la espealda. Luego Bella se dió la vuelta, y miró a Edward a los ojos, le miró como siempre, con amor. Y Edward la besó.- No se puede desobedecer a lo que dice un mandilón.

- Nunca! Y ahora, pongamonos a trabajar, que tenemos que hacer una cena navideña para seis, o bueno, para ocho, porque Emmett come por tres.- Edward se rió.- Bueno, comencemos cortando las verduras, ya que la carne ya está preparada, sólo tiene que meterme en el horno y, ¡está listo!

- Pues yo las voy lavando, y te las paso y las vas troceando, ¿vale?

- Me parece un plan perfecto.

Edward cojió un pimiento, lo lavó y se lo pasó, rozando sus manos -demasiado tiempo del necesario- cuando lo hizo, y no pudo evitar darle un beso.

- Siempre serás mi Ángel salvador.

- Tú me has salvado durante años de caídas, asique es justo que ahora te devuelva el favor. Además, lo hago con muchísimo gusto.- Bella comenzó a trocear el pimiento.-

- Siempre serás mi torpe Bella. No sé como no te has cortado nunca con el cuchillo, con la velocidad a la que lo haces.

- Es mi sexto sentido.- los dos se comenzaron a reir.

Edward peló una zanahoria, la lavó y se la pasó, rozandole otra vez la mano, sólo que esta vez continuó con la otra zanahoria.

Pasaron unas divertidas horas, y cuando terminaron todos decidieron hacer una tarta de chocolate casera entre todos. Acabaron llenos de harina, debido a las continuos lanzamientos inocentes, pero les había quedado perfecta y se encontraba en la bandeja de arriba del horno. Cuando ya se hubiera terminado de hacer, Rosalie pondría trocitos de chocolate, y Bella dibujaría con un poco de nata un "Feliz Navidad"

Obviamente, después de haberse manchado todos se fueron a duchar por turnos en sus respectivos baños, las chicas se prepararían en la habitación de tonos pasteles de lla antigua habitación de Alice, mientras que los chicos lo harían en la habitación puramente masculina de Emmett.

Como siempre, Bella fue peinada por Alice y Rosalie, que le rizaron el pelo en unos definidos bucles, aunque se maquilló ella misma. Rosalie se había alisado el pelo, y Alice, lo llevaba como siempre, su estilo personal a flote. El vestido de Rosalie era azul eléctrico, con gran escote, y con dos finas tiras, tenía un drapeado justo debajo de los pechos y el vestido terminaba unos centímetros antes de la rodilla. Alice llevaba un vestido rojo, siendo la parte inferior con bastante volumen, y el escote era de barco. El vestido de Bella era verde, y terminaba al igual que el de Alice justo por las rodillas, era simple, con un escote palabra de honor.

Se terminaron de retocar, y salieron de la habitación.

Abajo les esperaban los chicos, que iban trajeados y llevaban corbatas del mismo color que el vestido de sus chicas. Se besaron y abrazaron y fueron a la mesa, donde ya les esperaba algo para picar, que habían colocado los chicos.

Rieron, contaron chistes y anecdotas, y no parecía haber ningún rastro de tristeza, sólo alería y amor. Tomaron el plato principal, servido por las chicas, y el postre servido por los chicos y reservaron el champán para cuando abrieran los regalos. Edward y Bella cogieron las copas y la botella, y sentandose en el sofá miraron al árbol y sonrieron.

Edward vio un gran árbol decorado, ya no estaba aquella planta seca, sus amigos habían hecho un gran trabajo. En la chimenea habían colgados calcetines con los seis nombres, esperando a ser llenados con golosinas y pequeños detalles.

Sus amigos terminaron de recoger, y se les unieron a los sofás.

Alice ni se sentó.

- Yo empiezo!- fue hacia el árbol de navidad y cogió dos paquetes.- Estos son para mis hermanitos.- Y se los dió.-

- Un par de zapatos.- dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Y son de piel! Además de una colección que aún no ha salido al mercado, asique sentios priviligiados. Pero aún no han terminado. ¡Son muy poca cosa! - Y les dió un sobre-

-Un bono para el gimnasio para tres meses? - dijeron ambos de nuevo, lo cual provocaron risas.

- ¡Sí! ¿No es genial? Bueno, las siguientes son Bella y Rosalie. Tomad.- se los dió-

- ¡Un bolso de Luis Buitton!- dijo Rosalie.

- ¡Unos Manolos! ¡Y azules!- dijo Bella.

- Todo también de nueva colección y acompañado de...- les dio un sobre-

- ¿Un bono para tener masajes durante tres meses?.- dijeron las dos.

- Sí, para las tres, ¿no es genial? Y ahora el último- cogió un paquete- para mi Jazzy.

- ¿Qué será? - Comenzó a desenvolverlo leeeeentamente.- ¿Esto es un plano?

- Sí, de tu nuevo estudio en casa. Además del mismo bono que mis hermanos.

- Oh, pero Aice! ¡Esto es demasiado!

- Nada es demasiado para ti, Jazzy.

Y así lo hicieron los demás. Todos obtuvieron sus regalos, faltaba poco para iniciar un uno año, y ellos estaría de nuevo juntos, creando recuerdos.


End file.
